


Agent Tentacle

by Mimaoki



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Short, Smut, Tentacle Play, Tentacles, dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimaoki/pseuds/Mimaoki
Summary: It seems Callie likes her tentacles being touched a little too much... Agent Four takes advantage of this.





	Agent Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> ever just.. wanna write but not a lot? yeahhhhh me rn! here's this <3

".. Agent F-Four.."

Agent Four was sitting on her bed, hands in front of her as her legs were crossed. Callie was in front of her, sitting on the floor, her arms holding her sides. 

Four had suggested a sleepover- a naturally innocent invitation from the Agent. The two were used to going on platonic dates together, and usually went out with one-another in their free time. You could say it was Callie's means of a thank you. 

However, this time, Four wanted something more secluded. She wanted something that would make Callie feel better- in a more private scene. What would be better than her bedroom? Nothing could go wrong. 

Well, she was partially right with that statement. Nothing was generally going wrong, but things were happening that were unexpected. For example-

"S.. Stop~" 

Callie's soft voice echoed in the Agent's ears, and Four let a smug grin cross her face. For a little insight, Four was previously doing Callie's hair as a slight past-time. Unbeknownst to Four, Callie was... hypersensitive with her tentacles. This meant every touch was incredibly pleasing to the idol, and Four took great pride in hightening such a fact. 

The Agent's hands were clasped over one tentacle, fingers dipping into the curves and rubbing it softly. With every touch and movement, Callie would either let out a moan or shudder softly- both of which made Four even more excited. She couldn't help but continue to tease the idol, absolutely loving how she melted in her hands. 

"Does it feel good?" Four asked nonchalantly, grinning as Callie responded with a long moan. It seemed the pink inkling couldn't exactly form sentences properly, a bit too caught up. 

Every so often, Callie's ears would twitch a little, and the Agent found it incredibly amusing. Sometimes, Four would reach a hand over and softly caress it, making Callie let out a squeal in response. She loved it. 

And, when Four squeezed the tendril, Callie would squeeze her thighs together tightly. It seemed as though that's the thing that made her lose control. 

So what did Four do?

Squeeze it as much as possible. 

Callie was a mess- her face was covered in a pink hue, and her eyes were closed. She couldn't help but feel her thighs get a little wetter with every tightened grasp. At this point, her thoughts weren't rational at all, and Four could tell just by watching her body react to her. 

After a few minutes, Callie emitted a high-pitched whine, her ears twitching as her body trembled. Four's eyes widened for a moment, her hands stopping.  
"Callie.." Four leaned forward, "Are you oka-"

"I-" Callie panted softly, "I just.. I.. I j-just came..~"   
The idol looked back at Four, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. She let out a bashful grin, her exhaustion evident- although this didn't stop the other inkling. 

Four pounced on Callie, her hands going to her shoulders and pushing her down to the ground. She straddled the idol, licking her own lips for a second before giggling.

"If my hands can do such things to you," she mused, "What can my body do to you?"


End file.
